The Kiss of Death
by KXKLoveForever
Summary: Kazune kun's Pain after God Battles suddenly get's transfered to Karin, By an Accidental kiss! How can Kazune kun save her? How can he take it back?
1. Morning Kisses

**Why, Hello There Names: KXKLoveForever!**

**BUT! You can call me KXK.**

**For Short, If you guys are going to read my story then get ready! My story to going to make you have a super de' duper time!**

**Romance and Comedy, this is my first story but, I put a lot of thought into it! So Here it is! Love, KXK.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

_As Karin wakes up she seems Annoyed and Tired. She gets up with her hair wild. Hoping for something good to happen, she gets a jolt from one of Kazune-kuns screams in the morning. _

**Kazune-kun:** "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!!! Wake up Karin!!! Its morning and we need to go and eat!!!" D: 

**Karin: **"Shut up!" (_God! He's so... Annoying.) -.-'_

**Kazune-kun: **"Whatever!"

**Karin: **"I better get dressed..."

**_Like about 20 Mins Have passed and shes_**

_**still getting dressed.**_

_Kazune-kun barges in. ( **WHILE SHES GETTING DRESSED!** )_

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin what's going on you take forever! Geez!"

**Karin: **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

**Kazune-kun: **"What?" _Notices shes getting dressed._

**Kazune-kun: **"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!"

_Blood squirts out of his noise and he faints while saying cripes. _

_( Wtf? ) Oo_

**Karin: **"OMG!, Are you Ok, Kazune-kun?"

_She walks over to Kazune-kun, holding a shirt to her chest._

**Karin: **"I can't believe I forgot to lock my door... I'm such a idiot"

_She puts on her school uniform. And puts Kazune-kun on her bed._

**Karin: **"I better wake him up. Kazune-kun wake up."

_She slaps him alittle._

_Kazune-kun gets up fast._

**Kazune-kun: **"Holy Shit!, I thought I saw Karin half naked!"

**Karin: **"You did idiot." (_I'm sorta angry at him though, Even though it was my fault.)_

_He turns to see Karin. And looks like hes embarrassed._

**Kazune-kun: **"Are you gonna punch or what? And I'm sorry."

**Karin: **"No, cause its my fault for not locking the door, idiot."

**Kazune-kun: **"Well next time lock your door, lets leave for school."

_He leaves while closing the door._

**Karin: **" Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Screw you! Pbhht!"

_Mocking Kazune-kun with her tongue sticking out._

**After that sudden event they head for school.**

**Karin: **(Geez, I wish this day wouldn't get any worse... And Kazune-kun always pays attention to Himeka-chan.. Im Angry today.)

_While staring at Himeka and Kazune-kun, The Kazune-Z cover them to talk to "**Kujyou-kun."**_

**Karin: **(Blah, Im going to the class.)

_Kazune-kun looks at Karin flustered and suspicous._

**Micchi: **"Hanazono-san...!"

_Micchi pounces on Karin while hugging her to death._

**Karin: **"Can't breath--"

**Micchi:** "Crumbs, Sorry."

**Micchi: **"So... How are you doing?"

**Karin: **"Ok, But I'm going to lay down at my seat."

_Micchi looks at karin worried. But soon Kazune-kun comes in._

**Micchi: **"OHIO! Kazune-kun!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Hello."

**Micchi: **"Is something wrong with Hanazono-san?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Umm... No. I dont think so..."

_Thinking about this morning._

**Micchi:** "Hmmmm..."

_While looking at karin, laying down on her desk._

**Karin: **(I think I'll go to the restroom.)

_While Karin and Micchi werent looking he followed Karin._

**Kazune-kun: **"Hey, Karin Is something wrong? Are you mad about this morning?"

_Karin jolted turning around nervous to see Kazune-kun._

**Karin:** "K-Kazune-kun. Where did you come from?"

(Woh, Was he following me?)

**Kazune-kun: **"I came here to use the restroom."

(Lieing isnt what I wanna do right now...)

**Karin: **(Well of course he came to use the restroom...)

"Oh, I see well Im gonna go--"

_**Push!** Karin bumps into Kazune-kun on accident causing them to kiss._

**Kazune-Z: **"Hanazono-san what are you doing to Kujyou-kun?!"

_They release lips._

**Karin: **"Oops."

_Karin runs into the restroom._

**Kazune-kun:** "Cripes."

_He looks pretty happy about it._

**Karin: **(EEK! I cant believe I kissed Kazune-kun!)

_Blushy,Blushy!_

_Soon something Karin starts coughing blood in the sink._

**Karin: **"What's (cough) wrong wit- (cough) me?"

_While Karin strugled with pain. Kazune-kun had a chirpy attitude._

**Himeka:** "Kazune-chan, Why are you so happy?"

**Kazune-kun: **"I look happy? Oh, Its nothing."

_Karin walks in the class with one hand to her mouth with blood dripping from her hands and one hand to her stomach._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin! What happened?!"

**Karin: **"It hurts! (cough)"

_They go to the nurse and then Karin gets better! Not._

**End! Of Chapter 1. Did you like it? Well if you did this is where the story really begins!**


	2. A Lover's Pain

**Hi, And Welcome back to the story of all times.**

**And get ready for some excitement! I'm so excited,**

**that I put up my first Chapter. Lol, Here it goes.**

**--**

_Kazune-kun stares at Karin while sitting with Himeka hoping Karin gets better.Karin is probably dreaming of something right now._

_And Himekas an idiot. And Kazune-kuns a wtf._

_Karin opens her eyes._

**Karin: **"H-Huh? Oh... I feel better now!"

**Kazune-kun: **"You do? Thats great! **Now lets go to class**."

**Karin:** "Eh? Oh! Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan! Im sorry I worried you."

**Together: **"Its ok lets go."

**Kirio: **"Your not leaving now novice goddess!"

**Karin: **"Mr. Glasses Man!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin are you gonna be ok?"

**Karin: **"Yeah, I ama Gawda!

**Kazune-kun: **"Ego Sum Deus!"

**Blah, Blah, Blah. They defeat him.**

**Kirio:** "I'll be back!"

**Kazune-kun: **"You ok back there Himeka?"

**Karin: **"Oh no. (cough) It's happening again. (cough)"

_Karin fell to the ground and fainted..._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin!"

_He picks her up and carrys her home while Himeka is forgotten behind. _

**Im sorry but leaving Himeka behind is so... funny!**

**Kazune-kun:** (Why havent I fainted yet?)

**Himeka: **"Did I just get left behind?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Kazune-kun: **"Q-san, Somethings wrong with Suzuka."

_Thats Professer Kujyou's Wife's name._

**Q-chan: **"Did any events happen today cause you havent fainted yet."

**Kazune-kun: **"I know isnt that cool!? Oh right, I dont think so."

**Q-chan: **"I think she got the pain that you get after battles..."

_Kazune-kun stares at Karin scared._

**Kazune-kun: **"Will she be ok?"

**Q-chan: **"I dont know, if this continues she might be in grave danger."

_Kazune-kun looks at her..._

**Kazune-kun: **"Q-san, leave me alone for a bit."

**Q-chan: **"Alright."

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, Im sorry I dont know how this happened but I will help you to the end until you get better."

_He stands up and kisses Karin on the cheek and leaves._

_By then karin was awake during half of the conversation._

**Karin: **"HAH!!" (Omg! He kissed me on the cheek and Im in danger?!)

_Now Karins all flustered and confused. Like come on? A guy kissing her on the cheek and danger of her life?!_

**Himeka: **"Huff... Huff... I'm home!"

**Q-chan: **"Himeka-san, whats wrong?"

**Himeka:** "I got left behind..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Kazune-kun is thinking a lot of how to save Karin. _

**Karin:** (Geez,I'm going to my room.)

_Karin somehow just trips down the stairs to the basement/library._

**Karin: **"Owie..."

_Kazune-kun runs over to see the commotion._

**Kazune-kun: **"Why are you on the floor? Geez."

**Karin: **"Errr... I triped not paying attention to where I was going."

**Kazune-kun:** "Well, Let me help you up."

**Karin: **"Thanks."

**Kazune-kun: **"Are you okay?"

**Karin: ** "Yes."

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, Im afraid You cant transform. I dont want you getting hurt so only transform for emergencys."

**Karin:** "Um... Ok."

**Kazune-kun: **"Here I'll carry you up stairs."

**Karin:** "No, its ok!"

**Kazune-kun: **"Geez, Come on."

_Kazune-kun puts Karin on his back._

**Karin: **(Eek! Hes carrying me! Well he did this before but.)

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, I want you to know something."

**Karin: **"Huh? W-What?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Just be careful."

**Karin: **(For a second there I thought he was going to say He Loved me.)

**THEY GET UP THE STAIRS.**

**Karin: **"Kazune-kun are you sure I wasnt heavy?"

**Kazune-kun: **"N-No its ok. Just go to bed and rest its late."

**Karin: **"Um.. Ok."

**Himeka:** "Karin-chan! Im so glad your ok!"

**Karin:** "Hello, Himeka."

**Karin: **"I'm going to bed, I'm Tired."

**Himeka: **"Ok, Goodnight!"

**SOOOOOO... Did you like it? Pretty romantice here and there but its funny too. Haha there hehe here. Any Next Chapter coming soon.**


	3. The Cure

**HOHO!**

**Here I am I'm glad your reading this again.**

**But go ahead read!**

_After such of that commotion, we find are heros and the useless brat (Himeka) at the table. I think most of them were thinking. I dont know. Im not a mind reader._

**Karin: **(Geez, I really want some candy...)

**Kazune-kun: **(What 'caused the switches of pain?)

**Himeka:** (Dur...)

**Kazune-kun: **"I'm gonna head for school."

**Karin&Himeka: **"Ok!"

_Karin and Himeka smiled at him. But seeing it from Karin made him blush._

**Kazune-kun: **"Ok, I'm off, see ya!"

_Kazune-kun left and Karin headed upstairs to get ready, Himeka sat there like Durr..._

**Karin: **(Ok! All set. Better tell Himeka let's go.)

_Karin headed downstairs and told Himeka and herself to go and they headed for school. They came in the class room Karin spotted Kazune-kun sorta looking at her._

**Karin: **"Hey, Kazune-kun!"

_She gave him a slight smile._

**Kazune-kun: **"Uh... Hey."

(Why do I feel so flustered?)

_Karin sat at her seat. Kazune-kun, was still thinking._

_Class ended, 'cause I wanted it to._

**Kazune-kun: **(I'm so stupid, I can think straight. I need to talk to Kar--)

**Karin: **"Are you ok? Kazune-kun."

_Kazune-kun jumped and then looked at Karin._

**Kazune-kun: **"K-Karin, I'm Ok, I'm Just thinking thats all."

**Karin:** "Ok!"

_Karin skipped away._

**Kazune-kun: **(I'm still wondering how it happened, mayb--)

_He just remembered something._

**Kazune-kun: **(Maybe, it's 'cause I saw her half naked! Naw, I'm so retarted.)

**Karin:** (Is he really doing that much to save me? If he is thats Ok. But I dont want him killing him self or anything.)

**MEANWHILE...**

**Kazune-kun: **(I got it! Maybe it's 'cause I kissed her! All I need to do is kiss her!

But how...)

_Kazune-kun stood from his seat 'cause Karin and Himeka were also leaving too._

_As he did he stared at Karin trying to think how to steal her lips again._

_Of course he would'nt do it right now so he's waiting for the perfect time._

**Karin: **"Were home!"

_Karin headed to her room. Kazune-kun sorta followed..._

_Pop goes a bug out!_

**Kazune-kun: **"AuuuGAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

_Karin heard him scream and ran over._

**Karin: **"Kazune-kun! What's wrong?"

**Kazune-kun: **"B-Bug."

**Karin: **"Baca, I'm going to my room now."

**Kazune-kun: **"W-Wait!"

_Karin already closed the door. (And locked it.)_

**Kazune-kun: **"Shoot. I guess I'll try tommorow."

**Himeka: **"Goodnight, Kazune-chan."

**Kazune-kun: **"Goodnight."

_As they all went to sleep, Karin coughed alittle blood._

_Morning came and Karin left to school early this time._

**END! IM sorry this chapter was short but its ok Ill do another later.**


	4. ALERT! Kazune kun's Love!

**And... Welcome back to KxK's Story.**

**After all I love this story too. And I love writing it!**

**I just want something that I made to be popular for once.**

**Anyway. Keep on going!**

_So Karin leaves for school early. (Karin's just going early 'cause she wants too.) Imagine how many people are worried just because shes going to school early. Lol. And then Kazune-kun goes rambling again._

**Kazune-kun: **(Hoho! Perfect chance.)

_Smirk_

_Kazune-kun headed off to school trying not to be spotted by karin. Haha._

**Karin: **(Why, Do **I** feel like I'm being followed?)

_She turned around and Kazune-kun ran behind the corner._

**Karin: **(I must be seeing things.)

**Kazune-kun: **(Phew! I almost got caught.)

_Kazune-kun slowly followed her Karin turned around **a lot** and Kazune-kun kept on trying to not be seen. And then Karin started running and Kazune-kun had to started running._

**Kazune-kun: **(Geez, she runs fast.)

_Kazune-kun and Karin soon got to the school. Kazune-kun went seperate ways_

_from Karin and was looking at her._

**Meanwhile...**

_Himeka was still getting ready and finally was done but sorta was to late._

**Himeka: **"Hey, You guys lets go I'm ready! Um... You guys?"

_Noticing no one was there. She went off to school sad. HAHA!_

**Now back to the Main parts!**

**Karin: **(I'm scared, I felt like was being followed **STILL** while I was walking here.)

**Kazune-kun: **(Great, Now she looks frightend. I didnt mean to scare her but oh well.)

**Karin: **(I think I'll rest outside. To get rid of all my frightend feelings.)

_Karin headed out side and so Kazune-kun still followed her.Kazune-kun hid behind a tree while Karin sat against it **SORTA** sleeping._

**Kazune-kun:** (Well at least she's asleep and this is where I can finally do my mission.)

_Kazune-kun moved in slowly, making sure she was asleep. Karin was still awake and had her eyes closed. She peeked her left eye and saw a shadow. It was a shape of a guy. She got scared._

_She got up and punched Kazune-kun not knowing it was him._

**Karin: **"GYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

_Kazune-kun ran away as quickly as possible so she couldnt know it was him._

_Karin opened her eyes and saw that no body was there._

**Kazune-kun: **(Omg. That was so close, geez I hope she doesnt know it was me.)

**Karin: **"Now I know for sure someones following me! I've gotta keep my guard up!"

_SPLASH ATTACK! I know thats very random but I love that video on Newgrounds._

_Anyway Karin is looking around holding her hand like a gun looking for the stalker._

**Kazune-kun: **(Crud, She knows someones following her but at least she doesnt know who.)

_Soon they both got to class Karin,Himeka, and Kazune appeared to be there._

_Karin noticed Kazune-kun was looking at her. She gets flustered and blushes._

**Karin: **(O.M.G! Why is he looking at me?)

_Karin started to think and ramble a lot._

**Kazune-kun: **(It is very hard to do something without being caught by her.)

_After awhile they both looked appearing to be thinking._

**Micchi: **"Hi, What the devil is going on?"

**Kazune-kun: **"H-Huh? Oh. Hey Micchi."

**Micchi: **_"Thinking about Hanazono-san?"_

_By the way when its like that, you know. The way I wrote it when Micchi spoke? He/She is whispering._

_Anyway Kazune-kun blushed and got out of his seat._

**Kazune-kun: **"**NO I'M NOT!**"

_Kazune-kun stomped his feet away to outside of the room Karin and Everyone stared. Micchi laughed._

**Karin: **(Lawl, he stomped his feet out of class.)

_Karin soon fainted and fell to the ground._

**Micchi: **"Hanazono-san!"

**MEANWHILE!!!!!!!???? (rawr)**

**Kazune-kun: **"Why did I have to get so mad...? Cripes... I wish the answer came right in my face the **PERFECT** answer."

_Suddenly A Sleeping Beauty book flys in his face._

_He examines it._

**Kazune-kun: **"There it is!"

_Ok if you wanna know the answer its to say I love you and kiss. Like marriage y'know? OK so Kazune-kun comes running to the class._

**Kazune-kun: **"Have you guys seen Karin anywhere?!"

_They all stare giving him worried faces. Kazune-kun stares and then loses control.__He starts to break out in tears. (Sorta.)_

**Kazune-kun: **"**WELL?! WHERE IS SHE?! Where is... she...?**"

_He began run to the nurse._

**Kazune-kun: **(Don't worry Karin I'm here, I'm coming to save you!)

**END! Im going to sleep hope you liked it!**

**COOL!!!!!!!! Next one coming soon!**


	5. What Lies in True Love's first kiss

**Hi, Guys. _Yawn... _Please Review.**

**And this is where it get's really dramatic!**

**I wrote a lot of notes for this Chapter get ready for some thrilling events!**

_As we start back where Kazune-kun was he's runnning to save Karin. (WEE!!)_

_And somehow something comes in the way. KIRIO!! And it starts raining._

**Kirio: **"Ah. Looking for something? Its to bad that I dont care."

**Kazune-kun:** "Not now, It's **EXTREMLY** important."

**Kirio: **"You can get there after Im finished with you."

**Kazune-kun: **(At least I wont faint, I need to leave now so I better do this quickly.)

**Meanwhile...**

**Karin: **"W-Where am I?"

**Nurse: **"Dont worry Hanazono we'll be sending you to the doctor shortly."

**Karin: **(DOCTOR?! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!)

**Karin: **"Nurse? May I go to the restroom?"

**Nurse: **"Go ahead, be quick about it."

**Karin: **(RUN KARIN RUN!!)

**During the big god fight.**

**Kazune-kun: **"There I won, Now I have to go find Karin."

**Kirio: **"Curses Foiled again. But Kujyou I know whats happening and you know what? Shes weaker getting every minute that we speak of now."

**Kazune-kun: **"Then why are you even speaking to me right now!?"

**Kirio: **"So? Why are **YOU** even speaking to me right now?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Err... Forget it!"

**Kirio: **"Run, Forest, Run. Hehe."

_Kirio disappears in mid air. And Kazune-kun runs to the nurses office worried like crazy and got there._

**Kazune-kun: **"Nurse! Where's Karin?!"

**Nurse: **"Aww.. I'm sorry she just left to the restroom."

**Kazune-kun: **(I dont think so she was probably scared of the Doctor and left to hide somewhere.)

_Kazune-kun left and started searching for Karin through out the hole school._

_I mean how can he know she left to hide?!_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Karin was running like if her life depended on it! Soon she went to rest behind the _

_same tree where she saw the **STAKLER**. She sat under it shivering cause of the rain._

**Karin: **"I'm so stupid, I didnt know it was raining."

_Karin then started coughing blood like crazy and stopped breathing and fainted._

**NOW BACK TO KAZUNE!**

**Kazune-kun: **"Now, that I think about it. Maybe she's at that place." 

_He starts going to the place where Karin is actually at right now._

_Soon he finds her on the ground._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin! Are you okay?!"

_He see's that she has fainted. But notices thats shes not breathing._

_He looks at her worried. And starts to open her shirt alittle to check if she her heart is still beating. And this is the sound is hearing._

_**Badump... Badump... ...**_

_Kazune-kun was stuned and then quickly jumped into action! (RAWR!) He pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Karin. Then he picked up her head._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, I love you. And now I'm going to save you."

_Kazune-kun then layed his lips onto Karin's. Karin started to breath._

_He felt relieved and happy._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin, I'm sorry but I hope your never feel this kind of pain again."

_He hugged her tightly and then and then picked her up and started to carry her home._

**End! I hope you liked it! Next one coming soon!**

**Please review!**


	6. Happiness

**Hi! And Welcome back to my story!**

**This chapter is the last so get ready!**

**So... Um... Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

**Ok! Go ahead and read...**

_Kazune-kun finally got home. Q-chan and the cat weren't there. (Like anybody cares about them.) Any way! Kazune-kun layed Karin down but before he could do that Karin kissed him on the cheek._

**Karin: **"I love you too."

_Karin then layed down on the bed! By the way Karin was just sleep talking. DUH!_

_Kazune-kun looks at her surprised with blush! Then he gives her a gentle smile._

**Kazune-kun: **"Its okay Karin your safe now."

_He soon fell asleep. And then Karin woke up after awhile._

**Karin: **_"W-_Where am I?"

_Karin then noticed that Kazune-kun was sleeping._

**Karin: **(Ew... I hate caramel. WAIT! Why am I thinking of candy?! I should probably wake him up.)

_Karin shock him a little. He finally woke up, then noticed that Karin was awake and was relieved. Then he hugged her tightly!_

**Karin: **"Kazune-kun? What's wrong?"

_Kazune-kun pushed Karin off him while holding on to her shoulders._

**Kazune-kun: **"You almost died idiot! If I wasn't there to save you, you would of probably died!"

_Karin looked at him in shock. But then Kazune hugged her to make her comfortable._

_Karin started to cry.Then Karin started to hug Kazune-kun back._

**Kazune-kun: **"It's Ok, Cry. I'm here, I'm here."

**Karin: **"K-Kazune-kun, I'm sorry, F-For not--"

**Kazune-kun: **"No Karin, I'm just glad your alive."

_Karin and Kazune-kun then sat on the bed together just them selves._

_And Karin felt she was more then alive. And Kazune-kun just sat there hugging her. Soon Himeka came home, and took a nap._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin... I-I love you."

_Karin then froze and fainted. Kazune-kun was scared and tried to wake her up._

**Kazune-kun: **"Karin! Wake up!"

_Karin opened her eyes laughing. _

**Karin: **"It's Ok, Kazune-kun I'm here you just shocked me there."

**Kazune-kun: **"Don't scare me like that! Any way why would it?"

**Karin: **"'Cause I thought you liked Himeka-chan."

**Kazune-kun: **"What?! How could I?! I mean I am her F-"

_He froze before he could say "Father" so his secret about Him, Karin and Himeka wouldn't be out._

**Karin: **"Her what?"

_Very clueless._

**Kazune-kun: **"Nothing."

_Sigh_

**Kazune-kun: **"Here I have present for you. Close your eyes."

**Karin: **"Um... Ok."

_Karin closed her eyes._

_Kazune-kun then layed his lips on Karin's and then Karin opened her eyes flustered.Soon they released lips._

**Karin: **"K-Kazune-kun!"

_Karin pulled her hand to her mouth._

_Kazune-kun smiled with a smirk._

**Kazune-kun: **"What? You don't like my kiss?"

**Karin: **"N-No. It's just you never did it to me before."

**Kazune-kun: **"No, actually that was your second kiss from me."

**Karin: **"What? How? and When?"

**Kazune-kun: **"Nothing."

**Karin: **"...!?"

_Karin then turned around and blushed like crazy and looked down with her finger in her mouth. Then Kazune-kun hugged her and Karin started to blush a lot a lot!_

**Kazune-kun: **"Ka...rin..."

_Karin looked at his face. He was asleep! Karin was pretty much tired too. So they both were asleep._

**THEN MORNING CAME!!!!!!!!  
**

_Karin opened her eyes surprised that she didnt hurt in any area of her body._

_But then she noticed Kazune-kun sleeping next to her forgeting that they sleep in the same bed. But she didnt seem to care. She just stared at him sleeping._

_Soon Kazune-kun woke up and noticed Karin sitting up on the bed, He stared at her and then Karin noticed he was awake and they both made eye contact._

**Karin: **"Good morning."

**Kazune-kun: **"Good morning..."

**Karin: **"Your Welcome."

**Kazune-kun: **"For what?"

**Karin: **"Nothing."

**END! Plz**


End file.
